Never Forgetting
by SoulessRain-eye
Summary: i hated that smile. i never desired to be with her...but like i said...i cant get rid of her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I couldn't have him. It was our destined paths that we never linked. Sure they ran the same direction but I never could get over the river between them. There was one point I could swear…that the rocks where large enough for me to cross…for our paths to finally link. However just as sudden they slipped under the water and our paths where spread twice as far. I wanted so much to be with him and my heart was left back on the road. However I have retrieved a new one...one that is stronger then my old one…yet still feels the pain. Some part of me will never leave that night when he gave me his thanks.

I can never…will never…say good bye to him. Im determined…as though he may not be…to be with him until the end.

* * *

Summer had come early that year. Ironic for the happiness it's supposed to bring. Everyone had been doing well I suppose. They all where on a mission…it wasn't anything big I suspect since they weren't prepared for what happened. It was a trap mission…the end result….was something I also did not expect. I do not miss her…and I will never miss her. How could I miss someone who claims they are still with me?

It had only been a few minutes for me; it took only six and a half minutes to lay eyes on her and decide to see why she was lying like that. When I saw what had happened I felt sort of bad for letting her die crying. Hatred may have filled my heart…but hatred never kicked out pity and that face I pitied more then anything. So I helped her…little did I know myself that within the next 4 minutes of that late afternoon…she would be the one leaving me behind. Of course I had bigger goals and set out as soon as she was gone but looking back…something tells me, she expected it to be that way.

She knew I would never love her back the way she wanted. Yet in the end…she still kept that welcoming smile for me. She was truly pathetic…

I hated that smile…I didn't want to be with her. But like I said…I can't get rid of her.

* * *

Author note: ok…so you get two povs…im not saying whose but it's pretty obvious. Im just warning you this story is only three chapters long…so I hope you enjoy it. I plan to put the next two chapters up soon. Need to watch more sad things to write this…they get me in the mood and give me ideas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The sun was setting over the mountain. Darkness would fall in a matter of an hour and even then she knew she would not see morning.

It had been a simple mission at first, escort a high class politician for the sand country back home. However a few twists here and there. The Akatsuki had made an attack and they had been split up. The morning and day had become a massive battle on the side of the mountain. Sakura had fallen from a cliff after being fatally wounded anyway. She had stepped in front of a blade to protect her employer and had taken the blow but there had been meaning behind it. She had permanently made a mark in the face of Uchiha Itachi.

She had smirked before falling, before letting herself go for the last time. Itachi had succeeded in finding Naruto and went off to obtain him before their precious leader got there first. Sakura however would never see the outcome of the battle and she darn well knew that. She had fought her hardest…and she still wasn't strong enough.

She had no hatred to kill Itachi with…not any at all.

The woods grew darker and greater shadows were cast into the quiet of the mountain base. The bird sang songs lightly in the trees above the clearing. However their chrips and caws vanished at the approaching of a stranger. The shades between yellow and black littered the clearing except for the distinct crimson red which covered the forest floor.

"_What are you doing now, at what place?  
Are you at a place where this sky continues into?" _

A soft voice began to sing lightly. It was all she could do to keep company, though it only managed to sound like a hoarse humming. The birds had left after all. Maybe the battle was coming down the mountain. Maybe they would run through her clearing. She doubts it though.

"_I lost that which has buried my heart until now  
And noticed it for the first time" _

The voice continued. In a soft small sound, in which at times would fade slightly. Sometimes it was raspy as though something blocked it on its way out. Man the sky was pretty tonight…it was….just so purple and red…and just pretty.

He heard a voice. His brother was not to far away he could feel it. Just a little more, but…he heard a voice. A song? Who would be singing in the middle of a mountain at dusk? Who on earth would be here. He would find out soon enough seeing as they were to pass over the clearing the voice was coming from.

"_The price of having l__ost it is way too great  
And I desperately reach out my hands and struggle to recover it, but-  
It slips by just like the wind; it looks like I'll reach it but I don't"_

He pushed off the branch. The wind rushed through his hair, his cloak, his yukata shirt. Everything ruffled in the force of his speed. The sun hit him at an angle and he had to look down into the song filled clearing. A blink, his eyes narrowed. His feet twisted and pushed off the branch landing him in the clearing. His eyes widened slightly but not enough to show shock or the surprise he felt. Though little for he knew who had caused it.

"_Let's return to that time again  
I'm sure that we'll be all right this time  
I'll always laugh by your side  
Right by your side…"_

There she was. Or rather her soon to be corpse as it lay there mangled. Sasuke knew some of these wounds where inflicted by his brothers hands. He could sense his brother all over her and he began to seethe with rage and anger. The hate filled him to the rim. So much had already filled him now more then ever…and so he could not show emotion. He could not even wince at the fact her body was lying against the tree that had probably stopped her, her blood littering the ground. He would not care if he had just walked away…but she was not dead yet.

"Sasuke-kun?" came the low voice from the tree. She half expected him to float away. Be a vision or a dream. Sasuke however turned around and looked at her. Sakura let her tears show. Sasuke saw it on her face…she was scared and in pain. That's when the pity hit him. Her face looked to lonely and so destroyed that it reminded him or himself when the Uchiha massacre had taken place. It was also the same face she had made during the chuunin exams so long ago. The face that had stopped him dead in his tracks last time just like this. He could not bring himself to chase after his brother who was so close and leave this dying girl to her lonely, last song. It was only a matter of moving his feet but something told him if he left now he would regret this more then living.

He slowly brought himself to kneel beside her as he looked at her. How did she see him, for blood covered her eyes and she sure as hell couldn't see? He told himself he would stay until she was gone. It would only be a few minutes. Something stirred memory in him. She was smiling. Her smile brought him back to the time he was still in Konoha. The time he still had a home to return to that was definite…and friends who where more of less true. He had allies now but in order to kill his brother he had to rid himself of those friends. He knew this but something told him he still cared for her. He wanted to hug her if it meant she would die easily. It was wrong for someone to die in so much pain, someone who always smiled to die like this.

At one point he would admit he had loved her equally but as harsh as it was reality struck back in and his revenge was just more important to him. He could always leave her with his things….leave her and Naruto with everything his clan owned. However he had also planed to come back to her in anyway he could find how, after he had killed his brother. However now that he thought about it he knew that was not possible. The day he left her had known deep down he could never return but this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was the one who would leave her behind...they where never again supposed to meet. He had always hoped one day they would learn of his great feat to kill his brother and how he had died claiming that goal. He had never planned on watching her die by his brother's hands. There the rage seared higher again. The anger filled him. But he did not show it to this dying girl. He refused to let is show through his skin no matter how hard he gritted his teeth or clenched his fists.

She looked at him again. Her eyes could not see him anymore but she could sense him. The air was the same as it had been the last time she had seen him. Full of hate, loss, and vengeance. She wanted so much to hug him and tell him that he didn't need hatred to kill his brother. She wanted to comfort him and ease his pain but she never would…she couldn't and never could. She sighed lightly and lifted a hand to wipe her eyes lightly. She was only able to wipe one eye and open it before blood began to spill down again. She wiped that away as well and let out a small grunt of pain.

"So it is….you" she murmured her voice ironically angelic for her monstrously beaten body. How many times in the first year had he pushed away the longing to hear that voice. How many times had he told himself that he would never hear it again but there is was.

"…"

"so I am dead then…hm…it still painful…" she said obviously loosing her thought process. Her body was trying to clot the wounds now…trying to save her. Sakura made sure she didn't move anymore as the bones creaked under her lightly. Sasuke noticed her strained position.

"I wonder….what Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi are doing right now…"

"Feh" was all Sasuke could reply verbally but in his head he continued a parade of remarks. –Im sitting right by you dumb pink- he muttered in his head.

"I wonder...if they'll find my body" she continued to wonder. "I really do wonder…how Sasuke will react when I die. Though I think I know…hell give a shocked look then not care. It will be old that soon"

"you think to much…" he said suddenly feeling the twelve year old emotions taking him by the throat. He leaned down and brushed the hair out of her face laying a soft kiss on her lips. Not even gravity was a good explanation of what he had just done but it seemed to wake her up enough she knew she wasn't quite dead yet.

Sasuke pulled back and scoffed immediately pushing it behind his emotional barriers as something insignificant but Sakura began to smile lightly. She couldn't explain why Sasuke who she knew didn't want her would kiss her.

"Please tell me you didn't do that to make me happy" she said softly . "id rather die then get something insignificant"

Sasuke raised a brow at her and sighed. "I never do anything insignificant Sakura…it's a waist of time…something you don't have" he said quietly the pity sinking still lower. Now guilt also took its toll, he had done that simply to stop her troubled thoughts. He at least didn't want that for her.

She gave him an soft choke and clutched the grass around her with what strength she had left. A soft sob could be heard from her dry throat as she sounded like she was secretly screaming. Her eyes closed tightly as blood trailed down the side of her face. She bit her lips trying to hold back the tears.

"Sasuke…im scared"

AN: next chapter will be up soon…again I have to be extremely depressed to write these so its taking me a while but ill get it done eventually. One last chapter to go. Lets see if Sasuke will break his walls completely to comfort her in her last moments.


	3. Chapter 3

She was dead the next few seconds. Her eyes left open staring at the sky with a scared look on her face. How pitiful, yet in a way, she was smiling. I could never tell with all the blood but she seemed very relaxed at that moment. Something I had never seen Sakura be. Relaxed pft.

I left soon after and did my business and here I sit with still many things to do, yet every time I allow myself to think my thoughts take me to her side in the woods that day. To listen to her last words as she spoke then quietly.

She had been crying and coughing the next few seconds before she lost even the energy to shed tears. They flowed freely from her tear ducts as they had no energy to hold in the tears. She had lifted her cold pale hand and placed it on my arm. It had caught me off guard, but then again I was in the middle of processing my own actions when she had. She smiled at me once but lost energy to even do that. Her hand slipped down my arm and fell onto the ground.

This brought me back to the time she used to watch Naruto and I spar back in Konoha. Actually to almost every memory I have us she was always trying to watch out for us, keep us safe…sort of like a mother, and yet a lover. She had been annoying and I seem to know why now. She wore the same expression as she did back then. Like we both where going off to war and might die soon and she couldn't stand that thought. And we where, well Naruto and I both headed into many battles afterwards. But ever since, I always remember feeling protected through the heat of things. Never once vulnerable, because she was there.

Now that I think upon it. Her expression was that of worry rather then that of fear.

In any case her last words.

"You cant leave,…ill always be with you…please promise to never forget that Sasuke-kun"

Pathetic, and a bit melodramatic but who said death didn't call for drama. She was scared too it was evident at that point. I was suddenly very fearful for her. And I wonder to this day, if she is happy and fine where ever she is. I shouldn't ask that question, I have neither right nor want, but I do ask it.

I can never stop myself from thinking about how it could have been, should have been, and yet wasn't. Im positive its not love, but rather a tie with her I was never able to break.

Even now, I don't have to worry to hard…because she's here…with me right now. And at this very moment, I feel no love for her as a husband would feel fondly of his wife, but as a mere avenger trying to hold onto my last shred of humanity.


End file.
